This invention relates to a latch for locking two members or panels together. More specifically, this invention relates to a draw pull latch of the type having one component formed with flexible segments so that upon proper engagement of the components and manual application of pressure, the latch draws together and locks the two panels.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,905, issued May 4, 1965, discloses variations of a draw pull latch to which this invention relates. An improvement in this patented latch is taught in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,076, issued Sept. 9, 1969. The last mentioned patent teaches the use of interlocking lug and recess connections between the base and locking segments of the one-piece component to relieve the flexible connections between the segments of load stresses generated when the panels are secured together. The disclosures of these above-referenced patents are incorporatead herein by reference.